This conference grant is for the 8th biennial workshop on "Molecular Aspects of Myeloid Stem Cell Development and Leukemia." This 8th workshop, in a series held since 1995, is scheduled for May 10-13, 2009 at the Loews Annapolis hotel in Annapolis, MD. The workshop hosts ~50 speakers, with a total of ~100 participants. Leukemia is a disease of hematopoietic stem cells that undergo a block in differentiation and a deregulated expansion. The workshop focuses on genes located at translocation breakpoints in leukemia such as AML1, TEL, RARa, and MLL, and on genes aberrantly expressed due to epigenetic alterations or function abnormally due to mutations. Mutations or abnormal levels of these factors are causally related to leukemogenesis. Murine gene-targeting studies and sequence analyses of patient samples show the critical importance of these same genes for normal hematopoiesis. The functions of these factors are combinatorial in hematopoietic development, and the complexity of interactions within overlapping networks makes it difficult for single investigators to gain wide scientific and clinical perspective to understand their roles in normal hematopoiesis and leukemogenesis. The goal is to bring together investigators with expertise in complementary aspects of stem cell biology, normal myelopoiesis and leukemia. Basic and clinician-scientists from the USA, England, Europe and Japan come together to discuss their latest findings on stem cells and hematopoietic regulators, e.g. transcription factors, including those who work on myelodysplastic syndrome and leukemia mechanisms and therapeutics, signal transducers and cell cycle components dysregulated through genetic mutations or epigenetic modifications. The aim is exchange of information through informal presentations and discussions. Young investigators (graduate students, postdoctoral fellows) comprise ~50% of participants and have the opportunity to present their work as posters or oral talks. Participants achieve greater understanding of the critical factors that regulate lineage specification and malignant hematopoiesis, and their relevance in the clinic in terms of leukemia. The workshop uniquely brings together basic scientist, clinician-investigators, and junior investigators in a manner that truly promotes communication and open exchange of ideas, unpublished results, cross-fertilization and collaborative research between scientists working on normal and leukemic stem cells and myeloid development, along with translational leukemia research and leukemia therapeutics. (End of Abstract)